


I will find the way

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt asked by stepintomyworld via tumblr: Emma taking care of Regina?





	

Strong hands kneeled the blankets between them and the prostrated figure, pale fingers smoothing already invisible lines on the fabric of the sheets as green eyes pierced the air between them and the closed ones that had remained like that for a month now. Emma curled her right hand as she squeezed her eyes shut, an already too many repeated words of loneliness and sorrow escaping her lips as she bite down on them, red jacket back around her shoulders as she her magic jumped and cracked just below the surface of her skin, asking, chanting, to cure and pour itself on the body that laid in the hospital bed.

It was useless though and she knew it, knew it far too well. The long shadows moved around her as the first hours of the morning started to ebb away and her right foot scraped the floor below her, the sound making her jump, startled, only to make her focus once again on Regina’s face, her green pupils drinking on the paleness of the older woman’s face, on the slightly parted lips and the faint yet ever present movement of the former queen’s chest. Although the woman who was there, resting, magic drained from her body and stab wounds that didn’t heal no matter what spell or medical treatment they tried, was not the former queen but a shadow, the shadow that had jumped in front of Emma just as the sword was falling on the blonde, magic cracking around her as purple clouds surrounded Emma in one last push. Emma had fell that night, trembling and spitting blood and fear as she had seen Regina’s body fell on the ground, one last swirl of purple clouding the older woman’s eyes before they fluttered closed.

And so there she was, every morning and every night, drinking on the sight of the woman that had jumped in the middle of a sword and herself, destiny or fate no longer words strong enough for her to believe that Emma’s ending was already written in front of her.  And so there she was, trying and searching, promising things she wasn’t sure anymore and asking and fighting as Regina seemed to float away with each passing hour.

Emma sighed and took a sip of the already cold coffee she had brought with her the night before, smiling self-depreciatively to the older woman as she raised the cup in the mock of a toast, her other hand still on the blankets, an inch away far too far away from the brunette’s own resting hand and a millimeter far too close for her magic to react.

“Don’t look at me like that” She whispered with a shrug, finishing the remains of the coffee as she cringed when the bitter taste of the drink reached the back of her throat. “I couldn’t sleep. But I promise that I won’t drink another until I go back to the station. Probably”

It was as futile as her last attempts to make Regina answer her back and so she closed her eyes and thought again on the words she had said back that first night, when Henry had cried and her own eyes had been far too dry for her to tear up anymore, admissions and truths being finally whispered in the middle of the road. Still, every night she came back and every night she talked to the woman, every night caressing and twisting the blankets that surrounded her, never strong enough to touch the brunette’s skin and yet her own ablaze with the need to do it.

“I will find the way” She murmured every day and every day she returned with books and enchantments and burned fingers where the brunette’s potions had licked on them. “I will find it”

For now, though, she only closed her eyes and dreamt, dreamt with ruby red lips and chocolate eyes, strong hands around hers and one single word.

_“Emma?”_


End file.
